Three drabbles
by Salomedancing
Summary: Three scenes. What one can do when bored in Neverland. A dance. What Captain Hook did when he finally got the upper hand over Peter Pan.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. M. Barrie

**Drabble 1**

"But you are so old! Too old."

"I'm not old," Hook answered patiently. "I'm just older than you."

"Yes. Old."

Hook started to get a little irritated. The brats smile made him go for the sword, only to remember that he had already put it down on the ground. Instead he started to un-button his waistcoat in jerky and hurried movements. He was going to show certain Tootles that Captain James Hook wasn't too old.

Then he sighed. What had possessed him to go along with this in the first place? True, the island was very boring when Peter Pan was away, but this! This was hardly a dignified way for him to behave. Still, he had been challenged, and now he had to owe up. He placed himself in a suitable position, ignoring the titters from the small crowd behind him. Stupid children, he would have to deal with them later, but for now he had to think about winning.

"Ready, set. Go!" Another Lost Boy shouted, and with a heavy heart, but a determined step, Captain Hook set out to be the first to reach the cliff. He was not going to let any pesky little boy win over him in a sprinting contest.

**Drabble 2**

"May I have the honour to dance with you?"

"Oh, my card... But- yes."

Why Wendy accepted the stranger, despite have a partner for every dance at the ball, she couldn't say. She left her cavalier gaping and whirled away, only knowing that the stranger had such blue eyes that she had forgotten everything else.

He led her surely, his arm pressing against her back, a little too close, but Wendy found that she didn't mind. She glanced at him, but when she did, he swirled her around so her head spun and she couldn't tell how he looked, just leaving the impression of a handsome face, dark hair and those wonderful blue eyes. She became breathless, gasped, and then breathed cool night air. He had danced her away from the crowded room, and they were in the garden. Now, in the light of the moon she did recognise him,. but she wasn't afraid, though she ought to have been.

"What do you want, Captain Hook?" she asked, and his arm around her tightened, an arm that she knew didn't end with a hand.

"What do you want, Captain Hook?" she asked, and his arm around her tightened, an arm that she knew didn't ended with a hand.

"I just want what you gave to him. Just that little thing."

"But I gave it to Peter, it's gone now."

"It came back, haven't you noticed? It flew from his mouth when he forgot you and returned. You can give it away again, if you chose."

There was a pang of pain at the thought of Peter forgetting her, but hadn't she gladly embraced womanhood in the end? And hadn't she once, even if only for seconds, thought of giving her kiss to the lonely Captain?

She had a kind heart, Wendy, and the most fearsome of pirates left the garden with her kiss twinkling on his mouth, and a promise of more, if he would return.

**Drabble 3**

The rule of the game, for as long as anyone could remember, had always been the same; Pan won. Hook tried, of course, it wouldn't have been much fun if he had acknowledged his eternal defeat, but the rule was still that by the end of the day, Peter Pan was the one with the upper hand

Therefore the surprise when Hook stumbled over the boy in a glade, and took hold of him before anyone had time react, was as big for the man as it was for the boy. The Captain shook his captive, unsure of what to do. There had been no fight- Peter had been happily munching berries when Hook came, and had not had time to see him.

There was much screaming of course, Pan was quite angry, and perhaps somewhat embarrassed, but no fight to talk about. After all, Hook was a grown man, and when he finally had a grip around Peter's thin arms, the boy could not break it.

Hook lifted the boy so they were eye to eye, staring at each other. In the Captain's mind, he could hear the words bad form, and he knew that to kill a defenseless child was indeed that.

Hook lifted the boy so they was eye to eye, staring at each other. In the Captain's mind he could hear the words bad form, and he knew that to kill a defenceless child was indeed that.

Too easy, Hook thought. Too-boring? He felt neither triumph nor excitement. Pan's screams cut into his ears and he could already feel a throbbing headache start to throb behind his ears. No, he didn't really felt that this was very satisfying at all.

It was with some regret, but mostly relief, that Hook released his grip, and Peter Pan scurried away. After all, it was the Hook deal to lose, and it wouldn't do to win, especially not this easy. He returned to his ship, already hatching a new glorious plan to capture the never-growing boy.


End file.
